maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Queen of Hell Satana/Shadow757
Infiltrator- Command Points * Tactician - Command Points |organization = Thunderbolts |health = 2 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 4 |evasion# = |effects = * * * * * |bio = One day Daimon and Satana investigated in Hell that Mephisto and Blackheart started to prepare for a war against Humans. Daimon and Satana were ambushed by them. They fought but Daimon was suddenly killed by Blackheart. Satana was thrilled and swore to avenge him. She fell into Madness and drained the powers from Daimon, before Blackheart could do so. She killed Blackheart and then Mephisto and drained their powers. But that wasn't all, she wanted more power, so she proclaimed herself as the Queen of Hell. With the Army of Demons, Satana is more dangerous than ever. }} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Cursed Scepter |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = Requires Dark Void |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = Requires Deathfrost |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = Requires Soulfire |name2a = Cursed Scepter |stamina2a = 10% |target2a = One Enemy |cooldown2a = n/a |hits2a = 1 |hitcrit2a = 92% / 8% |type2a = Ranged Magic |effects2a = |name2b = Fog of Darkness |stamina2b = 20% |target2b = All Enemies |cooldown2b = 2 Rounds |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 88%/8% |type2b = Ranged Magic |effects2b = |name2c = Cold Shower |stamina2c = 20% |target2c = All Enemies |cooldown2c = 2 Rounds |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 88%/8% |type2c = Ranged Ice Magic |effects2c = |name2d = Fires of Hell |stamina2d = 20% |target2d = All Enemies |cooldown2d = 2 Rounds |hits2d = 1 |hitcrit2d = 88%/8% |type2d = Ranged Fire Magic |effects2d = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 5 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Home Sweet Hell |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = Requires Weakened |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = Requires Dizzy |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = Requires Slowed |Level 6 Tab Name 5 = Requires Exposed |name3a = Home Sweet Hell |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = All |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |cooldown3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |Text3a = Welcome to my world. There's no turning back. |effects3a = |name3b = Auspex's Heaven Fall |stamina3b = 25% |target3b = All Enemies |hits3b = 1 |hitcrit3b = 100%/1% |cooldown3b = 3 Rounds |type3b = Ranged Magic Summon |Text3b = Let the sky fall |effects3b = |name3c = Subcinctus's Seduction |stamina3c = 25% |target3c = All Enemies |hits3c = n/a |hitcrit3c = n/a |cooldown3c = 3 Rounds |type3c = Magic Summon |Text3c = Can't say no |effects3c = |name3d = Sicuspcis's Trundle |stamina3d = 25% |target3d = All Enemies |hits3d = 1 |hitcrit3d = 90% / 1% |cooldown3d = 3 Rounds |type3d = Melee Magic Summon |Text3d = Rolling, rolling, rolling...in Hell |effects3d = |name3e = Incascia's Bring Pain |stamina3e = 25% |target3e = All Enemies |hits3e = 1 |hitcrit3e = 100%/1% |cooldown3e = 3 Rounds |type3e = Ranged Magic Summon |Text3e = It hurts so good |effects3e = |name4 = Soul Kiss |stamina4 = 12% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 12% |type4 = Ranged Magic |effects4 = }} Category:Marvel Category:Original Uniform Challenge Category:Female Category:Lockbox Category:Alternate Uniforms